The Summer After
by ash1994
Summary: A story of how after one summer everything changed and harry potter's late nights were no longer for his girlfriend but another, and when the red head finds out harry potter is on the end of her wrath with a blond by her side.  T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Summer After

The summer after – by twinkle

A story of how after one summer everything changed and harry potter's late nights were no longer for his girlfriend but another, and when the red head finds out harry potter is on the end of her wrath with a blond by her side. (Sorry I know bad summary)

**A/N: okay so this is my first story ever! i super exited to have this up, i have been meaning to write something for a long time but never got round to it, so finally i have, i cant promise i will be any good at updating but i will try :) **

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the character JK Rowling does, except any characters like Ginny's friends who i do own :)**

September 10th 1986 – weather cold, dull & wet.

G.P.O.V

Okay so this summer had been a rollercoaster ride at the beginning of the summer I was on cloud 9 the happiest I had ever been in a long time I had a boyfriend who was amazing and could be scared of by my brothers as mum loved him which meant the boys had to love him regardless of the fact her was dating there little sister, but then again Harry had been part of ht family long before me and him go together. Yet I'm dating Harry Potter and yes half of if not more, of the female population of Hogwarts hated me. But then again who cares if your own house likes you then screw the rest right?

Anyway that was the being of the summer, but by the end of it I was in HELL! Okay so o like Harry a lot he was great really great but spending i two monthsi with the guy was driving me MAD! He wanted my attention left right and centre I never went out without the guy even when one weekend I was due to go spend time with my girlfriends from Hogwarts Harry insisted that I don't go for so long and leave him alone (like he didn't have Ron and Hermione, and mum, dad, and all my brothers that were home to keep him company) he managed to convince my mum that I was bad idea that I go for the weekend and that just a few hours on a Saturday was enough! God I swear to god I could have killed the great Harry Potter right there and then and not even feel any guilt afterwards. Urggg! And ever since then ever since then I have felt like a part of me liking Harry died when he put him foot in my life as much as a connection he has with my family he isn't my dad or my brother he is my boyfriend of only 3 months (2 of those in the summer), and two months is not a long enough time to be dating and interfering with my life!

So basically summer ended on a bad note and ever since then I haven't really been speaking to Harry all that much sorta avoiding him and not wanting to make out all that often anymore I think… I think that im officially over Harry Potter…

That suspicion turned into reality when I turned the corner at the end of the stone corridor, and heard a loud moan of a female and the a crash as two people fell out of a broom closet and there on the floor was Lavender Brown and on top of her my Boyfriend who happened to have his hands way to up Lavenders shirt for it to have been friendly.

**A/N: Okay so there was chapter one please let me know what you think!, I think I will have a update ever Sunday! Or maybe sooner depending on the reviews I get!**


	2. Chapter 2: To kill or not to kill?

_Chapter two: To kill or not to kill that is the question?_

_I just stood there not knowing what to think about what was happening in front of me, but the strange thing was I wasn't upset he was cheating on me, I was angry yes very very angry I always knew it would be Harry that would have problem keeping it in this pants, he always did show signs of a man-whore at a young age… _

_I think I must have gasped, or something because at that moment Harry looked up to see my face,_

"_G…I…. n…n…y" he let out breathlessly_

"_Well you would still be able to say my name if your tongue wasn't so far down Lavenders throat…" was all I could say before I ran back down the corridor, tears streaming down my face not out of sadness but anger, how could he? The bloody nerve of him, and that slut Lavender Brown he couldn't come up with anything better? She's better known for the things she does on the mattress. _

_And so what if I lost some of the feelings for Harry over the summer that doesn't make it okay for him to go around like that, and spending so long with me her should have known that her was playing with fire and that I was going to get revenge._

_As I was having a mini rant in my head I didn't really think about were I was walking and ran into some thing hard… like a chest of someone's but I going so fast that knocked whoever it was on straight to the stone floor._

"_Oomph" _

"_Bloody hell, watch were your going" _

_said a male voice and I cringed inside. The male's arms went around my waist to steady me. My eyes flickered open to a head of blonde hair and then down to the most intense sliver grey eyes._

"_Oi, she weasel get of me" that's when I realise who it was, Malfoy._

"_Alright, alright I don't want to be there anyway so keep your hair on ferret," _

_I replied with added harshness now that I knew who it was._

_I suddenly didn't want to fight with Malfoy and so the next thing I said was_

"_Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going"_

_In the calmest voice I could and trying hard not to burst into tears again._

"_Yeah you should be weaslette, these robes are ne…"_

_I cut him off before he could say anymore_

"_Look Malfoy I really am not in the mood of this house rivalry crap or the pure-blood bullshit, okay I having a hard day I could do without…"_

_I said as I tried to walk around him and to the __Gryffindor common room. _

"_You what? Hand on a minute __Weasley" _

_He said as the grabbing my forearm it made me stop still this is new Malfoy would never touch me I was after all in his eyes a blood traitor he seemed to remember that as I turned around he let go of it as quickly as he had grabbed it._

_"What, can't you just leave me alone!"_

_ And before I could compose myself I burst into tears and I don't know what possessed me to do so but I launched myself at his arms and hugged him tight just to feel something, the anger had gone and replaced with the sadness that wasn't feeling before. His arms came around me and his body stiffened but in that one moment I didn't care._

_"Urrm __Weasley?" he sounded a little uncomfortable. _

"_GINNY, Ginny wait… what are doing? Malfoy get your hands off my girlfriend!" Harry had finally caught up with me, finally stopped snogging a slut, but at this moment in time I kind of wish he had waited a little longer long enough for me to have untangled myself from Draco's arms._

_Wait… Draco? Oh were on first name basis are we Ginny dear? What the hell!_

_Harry had just used the G word the nerve of him! After what the toe rag did!_

" _Harry James Potter, are you really thick enough think I am still your girlfriend?,"_

"_After what you did? Do you really think because you're the chosen one and every girl in this school fancy's you I would too even after you cheated on me?" I was getting really angry now an I could feel the redness creep into my face._

_D.P.O.V_

_I can believe that the weasel was on me like that! The filth… oh god who am I kidding I don't really think as Father does the man was delusional. The war is over now and there not fighting that fact that we were all saved by Potter I still hate him not for any other reason but he's a twit, a idiot that apparently just cheated on his quite attractive looking girlfriend with Lavender Brown of all people!_

" _Harry James Potter, are you really thick enough think I am still your girlfriend?"_

"_After what you did? Do you really think because you're the chosen one and every girl in this school fancy's you I would too even after you cheated on me"_

_I could see her face getting red and her anger rising as if she was anything like her brother who had been know to have a temper mix that with her femaleness and it a deadly combination, so I used my Malfoy skills and started to back away form the girl._

" _And were do you think your going Draco Malfoy? Aren't you going to say anything to him? You know defend me?" _

_For a minute I thought she was joking in fact I wasn't sure I had heard her right did she really want me to defend her? From potter she was she really choosing between Scar head and me? Well if pissed him off then why not?_

"_Potter… I think you should leave her alone, its clear that she doesn't want to be with you anymore, its also clear that you're a blind idiot that could see how good he had it." I say in a clam even tone, it surprisingly easy act like this and to see that I have made my mother proud she brought me up as gentleman, no matter what blood, or family always respect a woman._

" _No look here Malfoy I don't know what game your playing or what you have done to Ginny but what ever it is I gonna find out and get you!" _

"_Oh stop being so melodramatic Potter I haven done anything to Ginny, she wants me to be here for her so I am, I was brought up to respect the women around me, not cheat on them with the sluts of the school"_

_I suddenly felt a small warm hand slip into mine, I looked down to see Ginny looking back at be with thanks and I felt good I haven't felt just 'good' in a long time, and I held on to her hand and squeezed to say thanks back. _

_It was clear as day that this had taken him aback and he looked from Ginny to me and then back again as if to tell himself to snap out of it._

" _Ginny… look I don't know what he has said or done to you, but I'm sorry, please Ginny we can sort th…"_

"_No, Harry we really cant I don't want to hear what you have to say because I think I already saw that… and I don't care… there is nothing left so move on I have… come on Draco lets go…"_

_And I once again taken aback by the redheaded beauty and I follow her without any question but a dirty look to potter, who sends one back._


	3. Chapter 3: The voice inside my head

G.P.O.V

What am I doing? Really in all seriousness, what then HELL AM I DOING!

I am walking along the forth floor corridor toward the library, with one Draco Malfoy in tow.

"Look Weasley I don't know what your playing at but don't think I want to go anywhere with you, just were do you…" Draco Whined

But I wasn't really listing to him I was too busy thinking about were in the library Madam Pince wouldn't see us, then it came to me right at the back of the library near the door to the restricted section was the a little alcove with a small cloaking charm, most people say I was put there Dumbledore himself I always did think the man was a romantic.

I pulled Malfoy into the alcove and he final shut up.

"Oh good one Weasley because were not going to get caught here are we, the Pince or any other students wont be able to see us here" his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Just as he finished his sentence a Ravenclaw boy turned the corner,

Malfoy muttered something along the lines of "…seen with a Weasley…"

The boy looked up right at the alcove, right into my face as if he heard something, and then without a word he tuned and walked away shaking his head as he went.

I looked up at Malfoy and saw a quite amusing look of shock… I giggled a little and he looked down at me.

"What the hell… why… why didn't he see us?" the fact the Draco Malfoy was speechless and stuttering was funnier than the shocked look he had.

"Oh my god your face!" I was practically wheezing trying to laugh and talk at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah alright weasel-bee now just tell me why the heck am here and what's stopping me raping you?"

That made me stop, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but then I wouldn't put it by Malfoy to try something like that.

I looked at him with my most serious face, and cleared my throat.

"urrm… yeah well, urrm… yeah.." I was stuck for words.

Then I saw this lips twitch and I knew I had been played.

" haha, oh lord your face, it was soooo funny…" he said breathlessly.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"What? Do you Gryffindor's think that all the Slytherins are soulless freaks of the dungeons?"

"I can laugh you know"

"I know it just… just surprise is all, I guess I had it wrong" I mumbled the last part.

" It happens, so tell me then why am I here with you?"

"Well the thing is I saw how mad it made Harry before seeing me with you and it go me thinking…"

" I'm not so sure I like were this is going"

"Listen will you… so here my plan, you " I said rather quickly, just like pulling a plaster faster you do it the less it hurts, only problem is if he heard me

"I'm sorry what? I heard pretend to be my… and then jealous"

Wow with all the slyness that Slytherins they boy really couldn't put two and two together could he!

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Draco?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Draco…"

I gave him a look

"Not that I mind it is my name… Ginny…. It just odd I guess"

He said my name with hesitation but the way it rolled off his tongue sent shivers down my spine.

It was odd how I could feel this way about someone, someone who hadn't been the best person in the world to me, someone who I was meant to hate…. And that's were the nagging kicked in I was meant to hate Ron, Harry and Hermione had been drumming it into my head for years now that Draco was a bad person that he was evil but it seemed to me and the voice in my head that the man-boy in front of had been nothing but pleasant to me so far.

So why judge him on what other people have brainwashed me into thinking, mum always told me to make my own judgments and never follow the crowd.

"Odd… yeah… but its nice in a weird way you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess I do I much prefer my first name, however bad it is, to my last name… it makes me think of my father"

"Your nothing like I thought you would be…you know that?"

_"__What did you think I would be like?" he asked with a curious look._

_"__You know I really don't know but it want this"_

___He chuckled a little, and then stopped quickly it think he must have remembered (a) who I was or (b) who he was._

_"__What, did you want with me anyway?"_

___Great he had finally remembered why he was here with me, and now I had o swallow my pride and tell him and hope that he agreed. _

_"__urrm… okay so I want for you to pretend to be my boyfriend to piss Harry and brother off" I said in a small voice._

___He raised his eyebrow at me and I ignored it. _

_"__Soooo" I started to wring my hands and I started to get nervous. _

___It looked like he was thinking about it and I was sure he was about to laugh in my face._

_"__Look don't worry about it, it was silly to think that you would have done it" I started to walk out of the alcove when something held me back I turned to see Draco's had on my arm._

_"__I never said I didn't want to"_

_"__Yeah but you never said you did want to either"_

_"__But that doesn't mean I wasn't going to, you never gave me the chance to say yes"_

___To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement meant._

_"__Look I want to help, not so much for you but for the fact that I get to piss Potter and your brother off all in one go" _

___I was surprised but I was also relived that he would help me out I wanted to get back at Harry for what he did, and also in the back of my mind there was a small voice that told me that if he agreed it would mean that I would get to kiss him again… which in any girls eyes was never a bad thing. _


	4. Chapter 4: Unbelievable

**Chapter four: Unbelievable. **

G.P.O.V

I was hard to believe that Draco had agreed to do this for me, and that right now I was his girlfriend and that the school was about to find out. I dread to think what Ron would say or do when he finds out.

Bu there was a part of me that didn't really car what he thought I wanted this and I wanted Harry to fell what I felt, I wanted to show people that Little G has grown up and she doesn't need her over protective brother.

I was waiting in the common room it was 8.15 am Draco had said that he would come get me at 8.30, I was up early because I couldn't sleep the thought of kissing him again going round and round in my head, maybe he wouldn't want to there are other ways of convincing people your together.

"Miss Weasely? There is someone here for you" came a voice from the portrait of the fat lady.

He's here.

Shit.

"Hi" is all I can say when I see him his back to me, and his ass looking incredible in the black school trousers.

"Hey, you ready?" he takes my hand, I was shocked that he would do something like that

"Y… yes I am" I can tell that I'm getting red in the face.

"What's wrong? Your not usually this quiet… having second thoughts?" I could here the slight smirk in his voice.

"No… just that I nervous as to what my brother would do to you, it's no secret that he doesn't like you"

"I really couldn't care less you know. I just want to piss him off and if you tell him that I'm your boyfriend and you really like me then as a good brother he won't hurt me because it would hurt you" I felt him squeeze my hand lightly as to reassure me, I was clear in his voice that he had thought this through – it must have taken him time to convince him self.

"Right…" I was sceptical as to whether his theory would work or not, I knew my brother and personal I believed that Draco was in for a small beating but I didn't not warn him of my contemplation of the fact.

As we walked toward the great hall I could feel the eyes of the Hogwarts students we passed they began to whisper and talk, point as there mouths fell open. To keep myself from running back towards the common room I pretended that they were point to Draco's hair being multi-coloured rather than the fact that we were holding hands.

Draco kept giving all the on lookers death glares – especially those who were from his own house, I was slightly reassuring but only slightly.

We paused out side the enormous double doors that lead to the great hall, the buzz of the Hogwarts students could be heard outside and it made me very jittery.

"Ginny" his voice made me jump and my palms started to become clammy, Draco held my hands in his and wiped them with his jumper the slowly bought them up to his lips and kissed each hand – my heart gave a flutter.

"Gin… its okay, there is no need to be worried – after all this was all your idea Weasely" he smirked.

He was right and he knew it. This was all my idea and I needed to stick to it.

So I sucked in my breath and pushed out my chest, which Draco clearly liked my the look he was giving me, and took his hand had without thinking twice about what I was doing I walked into the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5: He may need a healer

**Chapter five: I think he made need a healer. **

**A/N: Sorry I know it's been sometime since I last updated… I still haven't had any reviews ****…. Buy yet I keep writing, as I know a few people have this story on alert! (Thanks ****) **

**G.P.O.V.**

The alarm bells ringing in my head I ignored a I stood in the entrance to the great hall in front of all the house tables, my hand firmly holding on to Draco's.

"Breathe... relax…" he whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I tried to do what he told me… and just as I was about to turn and look at him, tell him I would be okay and see him later and go and eat my breakfast…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" I cringed, as I knew the angry voice very well, too well.

"Ron… look…." I started.

"Ginny there no need to explain I know he's got a curse on you or something. Really Malfoy? You would stoop so low?" Ron was getting closer now his voice still filled with anger.

"No" Draco's calm even voice said from next to me and I squeezed his hand.

"Ginny Its me Ron, just step away from his what ever he's got on you Gin we can sort it out – and besides your with Harry"

The words "your with Harry" set me reeling, the boy who lived didn't have it in him to tell my brother that he had cheated on me or that I had broken up with him OR that I was now 'with' Draco.

"I'm not with Harry, didn't he tell you?"

"Huh? What, didn't he tell me what? When did this happen? Harry?" Ron turned to look at Harry – who's face had suddenly turned a few shades paler at the prospect of been asked about his relationship.

"Urmm… well…. The thing is Ron…" he try to stutter out

"Harry cheated on me with Lavender Brown and now I'm dating Draco" I said before Harry could.

"WHAT!" yelled Ron before he fainted in the middle of the great hall.

"I think he made need a healer" said Collin Crevvy who like the rest of the hall had been watching the action unfold for the last 10 minutes.


End file.
